


De-aged Avengers Go To Midtown

by orphan_account



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bullying, Gen, Nick Fury has a plan, Not Canon Compliant, One eyed man with a plan, Peter Parker Can't Keep Secrets, Phil Coulson & Nick Fury Friendship, Phil Coulson is a little shit, Secret Identity, Teenage Wade Wilson, de-aged avengers, magic is cool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Loki puts a spell on the Avengers Turing them into teenagers for a fortnight, Nick Fury finally has the best revenge plan for all the crazy pranks they pull on him, send them back to school. Add in a mysterious student duo, Peter Parker and Wade Wilson, and what do you get? A weird ass Fanfiction that's what





	1. Loki turns up

**Author's Note:**

> First fic pls don't hate :)

"Guys suit up, we got a sighting of Loki on 23rd street." Yelled Steve. " On it capsicle" Tony shouted back. The iron man suit already coming towards him. In seconds he was full covered and holding his hand out for the faceplate. He caught it and flew out of the tower. The others, who had by that point, suited up, climbed into the quinjet and flew after iron man. Off to fight mischief personafied.  
When they got there, they found that Loki wasn't even armed. He was just sitting under a tree with a sick grin on his face. "Hello brother and the 'earths mightiest heroes' hello little hawk. Feeling better" he cackled loudly into the night.  
"Brother" Thor stepped forward " Why are you here, we know you were mind controlled but the midguardians were very clear that you should not return here. Especially to New York"  
"You're no brother of mine, you've all acted better, been treated better, treated me like a child. Well, would you like to know how it feels?" He stood up green surrounding his hands.  
" Loki stand down, you don't need to do this" the captain said. Loki seemed to pause,  
"You're right, I don't." Then he smiled, a horrid smirk creeping across his face." But I want to"  
Suddenly they were all blinded by a green light and they felt themselves dropping into the deep pit of unconsciousness.


	2. Fury And Coulson Get The Shock Of Their Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil Coulson can count the amount of times he's heard his close friend and director of SHIELD Nick Fury laugh on one hand. It just happened again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter

Nick Fury was not one to be easily shocked, he'd seen a cat (which wasn't actually a cat but a carnivorous alien) eat the tesseract, so sue him if he didn't get the shock of his life when he got told there was something he'd want to see in medical.  
However when he got down there he was shocked still, just stood there frozen for a few seconds then burst out laughing. He turned in his direct comm to Agent Coulson, "Phil you gotta" was all he managed before a laugh popped out. A CHUCKLE. Phil was understandably worried when the sober director laughed."Phil get to med the-eres something you do-n't wanna-a mis" he checked out while laughing.  
"Err ok I'm on my way down?" It wasn't long before coulson made it to medical and what a sight he was met with. All six avengers were lying in beds, sleeping peacefully but that wasn't what caused the normally unflappable agent's mouth to hang open, it was the fact that they all looked like teenagers, 17 years old to look precise, apart from Stark who looked closer to fourteen/fifteen. "Oh my god... What the heck happened to them?" " Loki, Asgard's resident trickster did" "Do we know when they'll wake up yet.?" "No Phil however we think it'll be soon, we overheard on the comma Loki wanted them to understand being younger than others? Something like that so I'd say it'd be pretty pointless to turn them I to teenagers but to let them keep through it" "That makes sense, or at least as much sense as something like this can" A rustling sound from the bed closest to them drew their attention, "that's the first move any of them have made since they got brought in"" Nick, I think Thor might be waking up" "Shit! What are we supposed to do?" Coulson turned to him, an expression of pure disbelief covering him "How the hell am I supposed to know NIck? YOU'RE the director, just direct them and do directory things" Phil winced at the end of his speak as Fury stared at him incredulously, "How does that help?" "I don't know but it's the only advice I've got so you better use it because you've run out of time"  
He was right if course, all six Avengers was tossing and turning. Just like teenagers, Fury's attention was so focused on them, he didn't notice Coulson sneak out the door until it had shut."Coulson get back here, don't leave me with them, traitor" he shouted after him then sighed, this was great. The avengers were enough trouble as adults but he didn't know what would happen while stuck in the bodies of teens. At least normal teams would have a school go to, wait a second. School. Huh.  
He was interrupted by the sounds of the teenage avengers waking up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then, what happens when they wake up, will they remember who they are as adults or are they actual teenagers, and why is Fury thinking about school You might find out in the next update or it'll happen later on but hey, you should find out

**Author's Note:**

> How'd you like it? If anyone actually reads this I'd be surprised as there's much better and more interesting fics out there. The updates will be probably be few and far between. Comments really really welcomed😁😁


End file.
